Moro Dahs
Name: Moro Dahs Age: 32 Status: Alive Race: Human Family: Naran Dahs (Sister), Me Li (Daughter) Affiliations: Blackwing Tribe, Whitefang Tribe, 5 Kingdom Alliance Occupation: Warlord of The Blackwing Tribe, Archwarlord of The Northern Mountains Birthday: December 10 Aliases: Warlord Dahs, Moro Blackwing, Archwarlord Bounty: 20,000 Koros (Roughly 4,000 gold) Moro Dahs is the leader of The Blackwing Tribe, and was one of the 9 Warlords of The Northern Mountains. With his sister, the siblings made a mass scale pincer attack from their respective territories, and successfully defeated four other Warlords, and ultimately brought about the ruin of The Northern Republic. Because of this, Moro has become one of the supreme leaders of The Northern Mountains, and The Blackwing Tribe is now the most powerful faction in all of Ulia. Moro proved to be the deciding factor in the final battle against Aranos Rodes. For all his genius intellect and master planning, The Blackwing Tribe was the one thing he never even remotely thought of actually coming to aid the coalition. With Haven and Western forces on the brink of defeat, Moro lead his barbabrian horde into battle that would ultimately result in Rodes' defeat. Moro was present in the forging of the new five kingdom alliance, signing the document in blood instead of giving a signature. Appearance A huge man, Moro is at least 6 and a half feet tall, and has an incredibly broad chest and wide shoulder span. He has large arms with powerful muscles, his arms and torso appearing ''slightly ''disproportionate to his lower body. Moro has a slick fu manchu, and a menacing looking goatee.He has been seen wearing black furs and black war paint, giving him a truly fearsome appearance. Personality A savage, brutish man, Moro is feared throughout the north because of this, but moreso because of the refined calm, and great intelligence he also has. Moro values loyalty and power, thinking that all people should be given a chance to prove themselves regardless of their appearance or background. However, should they fail to do so, Moro has no need for the weak, and casts them out without mercy or remorse. Moro is also a violent, bloodthirsty warrior, who thrives and hungers for battle. Despite his appearance and brutality, Moro is a very honorable and honest man. He is hospitable to his allies, and understands the importance of having them. While almost virtually everyone believed Moro was using Haven as a means to an end, when they called for assistance against The Mad Lords, Moro himself answered the call. He even personally saved Tara Ander's life, just moments after they established themselves as allies. Abilities & Powers From his sheer size it is easy to tell Moro is an extremely powerful man. His body is covered in scars, and he claims to have first killed a man when he was 6 years old. Only the strongest can survive in the harsh reaches of the upper mountains where The Blackwing make their home, and Moro is no exception. Moro's prowess and military cunning is so great, that he formed his tribe from almost nothing. Out of a need to defend themselves from the constant raids and attacks from the other Warlords, Moro formed The Blackwing at the age of 16, and at such a young age already established himself as the strongest, and most trusted of all his people, becoming their leader. At age 19, Moro became the 9th, and youngest, Warlord of The North. Moro is a physical powerhouse, easily able to overpower all his foes with sheer brute force. While his sister Naran is gifted in the ways of strategy, Moro is not one for them. He and his army are simply so destructive in battle, that the need for a plan has never been a problem. Category:People Category:Leader Category:Alive Category:Human Category:Protagonists